


Report In

by Wireslide



Series: Bossy [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of Keith being a dick, Author ignores how tags are supposed to work, Because of Reasons, Dom!Lance, Fog Runs are not healthy, Fog Runs are when you start at like three AM and don't stop until the sun is up, He's seen them both in fights, Hunk's here to keep Lance and Keith in line, M/M, Multi, There's a lot of jealous Keith in here actually, men in lingerie, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Keith confronts Lance about the details of his relationship with Shiro and gets an unexpected revelation.





	Report In

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as 'Bossy 2' on Tumblr but I thought I'd make the titles less boring. Any time I mention sirens in someone's head please know I mean the Kill Bill sirens.

Keith’s hand was like cold iron around Lance’s neck, and he slammed the skinny paladin back into the wall. “What are you doing to Shiro?” He demanded with a snarl, grabbing Lance’s wrist with his other hand to avoid the knife he hadn’t seen the Cuban pull. “There’s something wrong and it’s your fault!”

_“GET OFF OF HIM!”_ Hunk’s voice was like ice water being thrown on Keith’s head. When the big man grabbed his arms, Keith let himself be yanked away from Lance. As soon as he was backed up enough, Hunk’s attention immediately swung to preventing Lance from following with the knife Keith yelled at finally seeing.

“You son of a bitch, that’s mine!”

“Keith,” Hunk half-growled, startling the half-Galra into silence, “shut your quiznack. Lance, hey buddy, Lance, man, look at me, okay? Hey,” he gave the hyperventilating paladin a little smile as those deep blue eyes started to focus on him, “you okay? Keith didn’t mean it, he didn’t know, he wasn’t trying to hurt you. He’s not a threat. Even breaths, okay? Breathe with me. Nice and easy.” He cupped Lance’s face in both hands as their breathing synchronized.

“Still not how you’re supposed to use that word,” Keith grumbled quietly. He raised his hands when Hunk shot him a look over his shoulder.

Lance abruptly shoved the hilt of the knife he’d stolen into Hunk’s palm and leaned forward to press his face against the bigger man’s shoulder. His breathing sounded rough, though Keith was sure he hadn’t put that much pressure on his neck. Long fingers tangled in Hunk’s shirt, and the big man murmured something Keith didn’t quite catch. Lance nodded wordlessly in his arms, and again when Hunk asked if he was sure.

Slowly lifting his head and indicating that Keith move so Hunk wasn’t staring over his shoulder to look at him, Hunk sighed. His calloused hands slid soothingly across Lance’s back in gentle circles. Keith buried a bitter thought that didn’t quite find words in his brain. “Lance’s neck is a panic trigger, dude,” Hunk informed him, cradling the taller man against him with ease, “you ever notice how sometimes he’s halfway out of his armor before he’s even out of his lion?”

Keith stared at them both blankly for almost ten seconds. Hunk was counting. He could see the moment the information clicked in the other brunette’s brain, because Keith jumped like someone had touched him with a live wire. “Oh, shit, the bodysuits are turtlenecks. Oh shit I just–Lance, Lance I’m sorry I didn’t–”

The Cuban lifted his head and gave him a faint smile, which quickly settled into the same cocky grin he was used to seeing on Lance’s face. He waved a hand, palm rotating towards the floor and then out, as if he was closing a box and pushing it away from himself. Keith immediately recognized the action as one he’d picked up from Shiro. “It’s okay, man. I’m fine. You’re worried about Shiro, and that always turns you into a dick.” His smile held no rancor at all. Aside from the knife in Hunk’s hand and the faint redness on Lance’s neck, it was as though nothing had happened. “I promise you though, I am not now doing, nor will I ever do, anything to Shiro to which he does not consent.”

Hunk snorted, releasing Lance but giving him an adoring smile when the smaller man put a grateful kiss on his cheek. Keith suppressed the urge to yell again, feeling like Lance had a tendency to be too free with his affections for someone who had so blatantly been dating Shiro for months. “Well, what the hell are you doing to him, then? I threw him in sparring just now–Gary says he lapped him during the Fog Run.”

Hunk nodded. “He didn’t make porn noises at his bacon this morning, and he left half a cup of coffee sitting on the table.”

“He’s distracted and twitchy,” Keith continued, side-eyeing Hunk for the description of Shiro’s morning breakfast soundtrack, “and when Veronica interrupted sparring to have him sign something he almost signed her arm. If your sister didn’t have such good reflexes she’d have gotten an autograph instead.”

Lance’s grin only grew as they described their former leader’s behavior. “Hot damn, and it’s only Wednesday,” he mused, biting his lip.

Keith clicked his tongue, but waited. Demanding answers from Smug Lance made him worse. It was better to wait him out.

Finally, Lance’s eyes refocused on Keith. “I’ll show you,” he offered simply, then gave Hunk a grin. “I’m pretty sure you don’t actually entirely want to know, Hunka Chunka.”

Keith bit his tongue when Hunk grinned back and fixed Lance’s hair. “Yeah you lost me when you started innuendo-ing. I’ll see you later?” He lifted his eyes to Keith as he asked, and the half-Galra felt his heart flutter.

“Yeah, uh. I’ll uh. Come find you. Later.” Keith watched Hunk walk away as though he’d entirely forgotten about Lance standing right next to him.

The Cuban let out a low whistle. “You’ve got it _bad,_ man. I thought your crush on Shiro was obvious.”

Keith shot him a dark look. “It is. But listen, finding out Hunk isn’t your boyfriend was–”

“Yeah, I know,” Lance waved a hand, “it’s apparently less shocking to find out he’s straight than that we’re not a couple.”

“You guys are like Shiro and Gary, but gayer,” Keith said dryly, turning to follow Lance down the hall as the smaller man walked past him. “What are you going to show me, anyway? You aren’t going to have me hide in a closet while you guys have desk sex or something, are you?”

Lance stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned as Keith hastily backpedaled to prevent stepping on him. “That is an oddly specific question,” Lance studied his face intensely, and Keith could feel himself flushing, “but if you’re into that, when Shiro and I actually start banging, we can talk.” He turned on his heel and was halfway down the hall before Keith scrambled to catch up with him.

“Hold on, you and Shiro–it’s been months since the group text and you guys announcing you were dating,” Keith reached out to touch Lance’s shoulder, “you mean you guys–”

“Shocking, isn’t it,” the bitter edge to Lance’s tone made him recoil slightly, “that the two biggest sluts you know are taking it slow.”

Keith squinted at Lance’s back. “That’s not what I meant,” he said softly. Something about his tone made Lance slow and look over his shoulder at him. “I figured that you would have had your fill of having half of Shiro.”

From the way Lance’s shoulders tightened, the soft tone was the only thing that kept Keith from being punched in the face. “Maybe,” Lance’s soft tenor was crisp, “just maybe, I got a little hung up on the fact that Shiro’s soul got shoved into my boyfriend’s dying body, and the whole relationship has been a little fucked up because neither of us always knows if he’s in the middle of what we’re doing. Do you want to see why Shiro’s been distracted, or would you like to keep seeing if you can swallow your foot all the way up your damned leg?”

A mumbled apology went along with raised hands, and Keith followed Lance to Shiro’s office, clasping his hands behind his back as he stopped just inside the frame and stared at the back of the Cuban’s head. Lance hadn’t bothered knocking, and something about the way he held himself had shifted.

“Shiro,” Lance’s voice was deeper, more self-assured. Keith felt a shiver down his spine.

The captain set his PADD down, offering them both a slightly confused smile. “Lance, Keith. What can I do for you guys?”

Lance tipped his head slightly, sharply, and the smile slid from Shiro’s face in pieces. He looked nervous. Keith immediately memorized the expression. He’d never seen it before. “Are you wearing it?” Lance’s question agitated Shiro even more, and the older man’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two paladins several times. Keith moved to the side enough to see Lance’s mouth tighten. He looked almost disapproving. The air in the office felt like it was thickening.

Finally, Shiro nodded, then cleared his throat and added, “yes,” so quietly Keith could barely hear him.

“Louder,” Lance prompted.

Shiro’s tongue wet his lips briefly before he spoke again. “Yes. I’m wearing it,” his eyes darted to Keith, then the open door, before returning to Lance, “sir.”

Lance looked him over for a moment, then stretched out a hand and stepped back to motion that Shiro move around the desk to stand in front of him. Keith felt like sirens were going off in his brain when Shiro obediently got to his feet and stood where Lance pointed. He’d dropped his eyes, everything about his demeanor submissive. “What color?”

“Orange,” Shiro’s shoulders curved in slightly, as though he expected to be scolded, “the straps on the blue kept sliding.”

“We’ll fix it tonight,” Lance seemed to have all but forgotten Keith’s presence. The other paladin couldn’t blame him. “Show us.”

The wording brought Shiro’s head up, though his eyes stayed down. Keith caught his breath as the older man started undoing his belt. Instinctively, Keith reached out to close the door, but Lance snapped a hand back, palm down, to stop him. He stopped, acutely aware that he’d just surrendered control of the situation as thoroughly as Shiro had. He wondered how he hadn’t seen this side of Lance before. He decided he liked it. The sound of a zipper caught his attention, and his eyes snapped back to Shiro as he peeled down his pants far enough on one side to show them the hipline of a pair of orange satin panties, a matching garter set, and the tops of sheer black stockings.

His mouth felt dry, but he had to swallow repeatedly to keep from choking on his own spit. From this angle, he could just see the edge of where the satin strained over–his brain fumbled with the idea–Shiro’s half-hard groin. He almost didn’t notice Lance’s step forward, until the other paladin lazily reached out to gently lift one strap of the garter belt and let it snap back down on Shiro’s thigh. The noise Shiro made should be outlawed, some part of Keith decided. In fact, this whole scenario should be illegal.

Lance leaned in to kiss the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “Good boy,” he husked, pulling back before the older man could turn his head for a more thorough kiss. “Wouldn’t you say, Keith?”

His head jerked, and he met Lance’s deep blue eyes with wide, startled purple. “What?” He blinked owlishly, then nodded. “R-right. Yeah.”

“He likes to hear you say it,” Lance prompted gently. He raised an eyebrow at Keith’s stifled whine. “Say it.” The sharp command made both other men shiver.

It took him several more swallows and a few voiceless starts before Keith managed a quiet, “g-good boy,” and bit his lip when Shiro shuddered. His eyes kept dragging back to the sheen of the exposed satin, the back of his mind screaming repeatedly that the door was still open.

Lance gave them both a considering look, then tipped his head to the door. “I expect a picture of the whole thing in an hour,” he told Shiro quietly, reaching out to dragging his fingers under the garter strap again. The snap was louder this time, and Shiro rocked into it with a low gasp.

“Yes, sir,” he practically panted, hand twitching up as if to slide it up Lance’s arm, but the younger man pulled back and gestured.

“Let’s go, Keith.” He waited by the open door until the other paladin managed to obey. They were only two doors down from Shiro’s office before Keith leaned heavily against the wall and pulled Lance against him by the belt. “Wha–hey.”

Panting and trembling, Keith fumbled with Lance’s belt. “How in the hell did you get him to do that?” He demanded breathlessly.

Grinning, Lance pushed Keith back into the empty office they’d stopped in front of. “I asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Keith referring to what Lance and Shiro have as being "half" a relationship will eventually be addressed.


End file.
